Riho
| birth_place = Shinagawa, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Emi Sakura | debut = May 29, 2006 | retired = }} Riho (June 4, 1997) is a Japannese female professional wrestler currently signed to All Elite Wrestling. She is the first-ever AEW Women's World Champion. Career History Japanese promotions (2006-present) Riho debuted as early as the age of 9. Her career includes extensive work in promotions such as WRESTLE-1, Ice Ribbon, Dramatic Dream Team, REINA, Big Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling HEAT UP. Among her titles in the promotions across Japan, Riho is a one-time Triangle Ribbon Champion and a one-time International Ribbon Tag Team Champion. International promotions (2016-present) Beginning around 2016, Riho expanded her wrestling exposure to promotions outside of Japan, including England's Pro Wrestling EVE, China's Chinese Wrestling Federation, Taiwan's New Taiwan Wrestling, Singapore Pro Wrestling, Philippine Wrestling Revolution and Oriental Wrestling Entertainment. All Elite Wrestling (2019-present) Riho debuted at AEW Double or Nothing, where she teamed with Hikaru Shida and Ryo Mizunami in six-woman tag match defeating Aja Kong, Emi Sakura & Yuka Sakazaki. She returned at Fyter Fest, where Riho won a triple threat match defeating Nyla Rose and Yuka Sakazaki. At Fight For The Fallen, Riho teamed with Britt Baker in a tag match lost against Bea Priestley & Shoko Nakajima. At All Out, Riho returned in a singles match defeating Hikaru Shida. On the series debut of AEW Dynamite, Riho wrestled on the October 2 episode. There, Riho's episode debut was in a match against Nyla Rose for the vacant AEW Women's World Championship. The match concluded with Riho winning the title to become the first-ever AEW Women's Champion. Riho returned on the October 9 episode of Dynamite, teaming with Dr. Britt Baker, DMD in a tag match defeating Emi Sakura & Bea Priestley. The following week on the October 16 episode of Dynamite, Riho's first title defense was held against her recent tag team partner Britt Baker. The match concluded with Riho countering Baker's Lockjaw submission with a roll-up pin. Afterwards, Baker and Riho shook hands in sportsmanship. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*Jumping Knee :*Northern Light Suplex :*Face Kick :*Gannosuke Clutch :*Victory Roll to Double Stomp *'Nicknames' *'Tag Teams and Stables' Championships and accomplishments *'All Elite Wrestling' :*AEW Women's World Championship (1 time) *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*DDT Jiyugaoka Six-Person Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Great Kojika and Mr. #6 :*DDT Nihonkai Six-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Kenny Omega and Mr. #6 (1), and The Great Kojika and Mr. #6 (1) :*UWA World Trios Championship (1 time) – with The Great Kojika and Mr. #6 *'Fuka Matsuri' :*Fuka Matsuri Rumble (2010) *'Gatoh Move Pro Wrestling' :*Asia Dream Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kotori :*IWA Triple Crown Championship (2 times) :*Super Asia Championship (1 time, current) :*Gatonun Climax (2014) :*Go Go! Green Curry Khob Khun Cup (2013) – with Antonio Honda :*Super Asia First Champion Determination Tournament (2017) *'Ice Ribbon' :*ICE×60 Championship (1 time) :*International Ribbon Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Yuki Sato :*Triangle Ribbon Championship (1 time) :*Teens5 Tournament (2012) :*First Triple Crown Champion *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #43 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Singapore Pro Wrestling' :*Queen of Asia Championship (1 time) See also *Riho's event history External links and references * Profile * Profile Category:1997 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Gatoh Move Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:Kaientai Dojo alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Wrestling New Classic alumni Category:Living people Category:Union Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:REINA alumni Category:Singapore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wonder Ring Stardom alumni Category:AEW Women's World Champions Category:All Elite Wrestling current roster Category:Chinese Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Taiwan Wrestling alumni Category:Philippine Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Oriental Wrestling Entertainment alumni